


【奎周番外】莲华

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 奎周 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时





	【奎周番外】莲华

背景依旧是在《特异点：俱卢》，特异点葵花和特异点娜娜，而不是德国来的那位娜娜，时间发生在特异点娜娜去送人头，咳……光荣牺牲之前，大家请注意避雷！非战斗人员注意撤离！

那个雨夜，奎师那近乎没认出那位意气风发的英雄少年。他站在训练场中央，一次又一次地挽弓搭箭，弓弦在不断的振动中发出毁灭的旋律，魔箭穿过层层雨滴一次又一次地劈开前一支击中靶心的箭，木屑与落羽散落在泥潭之中，同样被雨水冲刷得不成样子的，还有他血肉模糊的指腹……

“帕斯，你怎么回事！”

“我做的还不够，远远不够……是我不够努力，辜负了兄长的期望……兄长才会落到现在这个地步。”

就在阿周那取出下一支箭的瞬间，奎师那紧紧握住了他鲜血淋漓的手。当雨水划过他的面颊，奎师那已经分不清那究竟是雨水还是泪水。

“帕斯，不要胡思乱想。你的兄长和你一样还需要时间才能成长为一名真正的君王。我会去和你的兄长谈谈。”

“如果我更加强大的话……兄长现在已经是象城的王储了吧。”

“你忘了仙人的预言了吗？你命中注定会战胜盎伽王，只是现在还不是时候。圣君罗摩击败十首王的过程也并非是一帆风顺的……在那之前，他从阿逾陀的太子变为一名一无所有的流浪者，在森林中自我放逐十多年，甚至还失去了与他同甘共苦的悉多……在那辉煌的胜利背后有多少不为人知的艰辛唯有他自己知道。”

“啊……那个预言……”

阿周那苦笑着，他又如何会忘记那个预言呢？

正是仙人的预言，才让兄长对自己产生了如此不切实际的幻想吧？将一切都寄望于自己，幻想着只要自己能战胜盎伽王，一切就能像从前那样……

“别练了，跟我回去。”

雅度王子抓住阿周那的手腕，大步向宫殿走去。马达夫似乎真的生气了，亦或是想要紧紧抓住什么，手腕上的力道很重，以至于弓手因为不断开弓而早已疲惫不堪的肌肉和骨骼也发出了阵阵悲鸣。

或许是因为淋了大半夜的雨，阿周那的神智变得有些恍惚，痛感也变得麻木了起来。他并没有过多反抗，而是一声不吭地忍受着手腕上的疼痛，迷迷糊糊地跟在友人身后。

待手上的力度松开，他已经来到了一处幽静的庭院，庭院内的凉亭中有一处浴池，热腾腾的水汽让他从刺骨的寒意中稍微缓了过来。恍惚中他听见奎师那吩咐一位侍者准备一套干净的衣服，随后便将其他侍者遣散。

他的帕斯在外人面前一直非常坚强。也从不想被任何人看到脆弱的一面。

唯独在自己面前，会有所不同。

奎师那轻轻描摹着友人俊美的脸颊，让他放松地倚靠在自己怀里。也只有在这个人面前，阿周那无需要设防，可以放心地卸下所有伪装。

“可别这样睡着了，第二天会发烧的。”

他牵过友人血淋淋的左手，轻抚着被冻得有些僵硬的指节，仿佛想要抚平每一根紧绷的筋弦，阿周那手指上的血肉与手套已经粘连在了一起，要取下并不容易。奎师那小心翼翼地安抚着他颤抖的手背，忽然含住了射手淌血的手指。

“马达夫？”

指尖上温热而柔软的触觉让他一时忘记了疼痛，可不知为何，手上的紧张感却一点也没有减轻。

他指间的鲜血苦涩而腥甜，奎师那却分外爱惜，温柔地用舌尖勾勒着他的指腹，仿佛在细细品尝刚刚酿好的美酒。当他抬起那双乌黑的莲花眼，映出的却是友人迷醉的神情。

他衔住手套的一端，缓缓将带血的手套褪了下来。钻心的刺痛与另一种其妙的快意从指间传入阿周那的脑海，如同罂粟般，麻痹了他的痛觉，让他短暂忘记正在经历的痛苦。

“疼吗？”

“没事……”

阿周那轻轻拭去了友人嘴角的血迹，那抹朱红的色彩在奎师那唇上显得异常亮丽，仿佛涂上了洒红节的古兰。

那一瞬间，他仿佛忽然明白，为何洒红节上的马达夫会如此令人着迷，连同最擅长克制和忍耐的自己也竟会情不自禁地吻了上去。

奎师那先是一愣，随后很快便在他的帕斯退却之前托住他的后脑，轻易锁住他的退路。他热切地回应起那一吻，并引导着他的帕斯卸下所有防线，放松心神，将一切交给自己。

他的帕斯并未反抗，而是温顺地接受着他的求爱，在雨中冻僵的身躯随着温度的传递渐渐复苏，如同一块绵软的春泥。他的呼吸渐渐变得急促，脸也愈发滚烫，仿佛要溺毕在这个深吻中。

“马达夫……”

直到肺部的空气完全被抽光，奎师那才恋恋不舍地放松了后颈上的力道，当阿周那轻声呼唤着他的名字，原本游刃有余的奎师竟也产生了前所未有的悸动，他伸手解开了友人的领口，如同撩拨维纳琴一般，他修长的手指顺着领口落下，直至肚脐，双唇顺着他脖颈上漂亮的弧线落下一片片轻羽般的吻。

“帕斯，你发烧了。”

发烧明明是因为你啊……马达夫。不论是毒药还是解药，都掌握在你手里。

阿周那如此想着，奎师那的手已经带着炽热的温度探进了他的上衣，他咬着下唇想要压抑住嘴边的呻吟，极力忍耐的模样被奎师那尽收眼底。

“在我面前还要逞强吗，帕斯~”

仿佛是想要施以惩戒般，那只灵巧的手精准地捻住了他胸前的花蕾，触电般的感觉让阿周那径直弹坐了起来，

“啊————！”

他四下环顾着幽静庭院，以确认刚才自己失声发出的尖叫没被任何人听见，虽然马达夫已经遣散了园内的仆从，但他依旧用千里眼发现了拿着干净的衣服正往庭院赶来的侍者。

“马达夫，等等、有人……！”

奎师那伏在他胸前低声笑着，发间的孔雀翎挑逗一般扫过他的下巴。

“真是过分呢帕斯，明明是你先挑起来的~”

皮带被解开的声音以及双腿因暴露在空气中而感到的凉意让阿周那的脸瞬间红到了耳根。看着越发靠近的侍者，他不得不压低音量，支支吾吾地说道：

“别闹了马达夫………唔……”

“帕斯明明很喜欢……”

耳边温热的吐息令他近乎燃烧起来，被欲念控制的身体早已违抗了脑中的声音，毫无防备地回应着恶作剧一般的爱抚，酥麻与快意仿佛要将他浑身的血液都向下腹聚拢。

“别、不要、会弄脏……”

阿周那用哭泣般的声音哀求着，奎师那只是轻轻含住了他的双唇，在怀中之人停止反抗后轻声说道：“我的帕斯怎么会脏呢？”

阿周那侧着头，极力不去注意自己狼狈不堪的模样，但大腿上湿濡的触觉显然不仅仅是因为雨水。

“现在真的、不是时候………快停下、求你……”

当侍者将干净的衣服带到浴池旁，般度族的三王子正严严实实地裹着一件白色的披风，倚靠在奎师那肩上，看起来像是因为发烧引起的畏寒，侍者正要开口询问是否需要煮一些姜茶，奎师那竖起食指示意他不要发出声音，侍者安静地将衣物放在浴池边后便悄悄离开了。

侍者不知道的是，在白色的披风下，那位王子已经一丝不挂，下腹与腿间黝黑的皮肤上落满了乳白的黏液。他紧咬着下唇，将滚烫的脸颊深深埋进了奎师那的颈窝，唯恐自己脸上意乱情迷的表情被任何人看见。直到侍者的脚步声彻底消失阿周那才松了一口气。

“再不去洗个澡明天会生病的……”

奎师那撩起友人脸侧被雨水和汗水沾湿的发丝，将它们聚拢在耳后，又轻轻拭去了他眼角的泪水。那张俊美的脸上棱角分明的线条让他看得有些出神。

“也对……马达夫你做什么？”

手上的钝痛让阿周那睁大眼睛，诧异地看着莲花眼的挚友，他的手被牢牢绑住后举至头顶，

“你的手现在不能沾水，让我来吧。”

望着那双无辜的眼睛，奎师那粲然一笑，将友人抱着扑通一声跳进了水里。温热的水花驱散了雨夜的寒冷，也让阿周那紧绷的身心稍微舒缓下来。

水雾如同一层薄纱，让友人的面孔变得缥缈，这种若即若离的感觉令阿周那感到一丝不安，他伸手想要抓住什么，手臂却被牢牢地按在了水池边上。

“帕斯，我就在这里。”

修长的手指沿着他的手腕滑下，温柔的触摸仿佛要将丝丝暖意随着着脉搏的传向心脏。像是在鉴赏一件完美的杰作，奎师那轻轻勾勒着他锁骨，随后又沿着诱人的脊柱沟一路顺了下去。

浴池中的水温很高，可奎师仍旧能感到与自己紧贴在一起的阿周那轻颤着，紧闭着那双漂亮的眼睛。

“帕斯，你害羞了吗？”

升腾的热气带着莲花的清香在两人之间弥漫开来，水汽映得大臂弓手黝黑的皮肤透着一丝绯红，让人禁不住产生想要啃上去的想法。奎师那用鼻尖磨蹭着他敏感的脖颈，却在听见一声抽泣的瞬间停了下来。

“马达夫，别逗我了……”

他停下了所有恶作剧一般的行为，孔雀般的莲花眼深深地注视着那双乌黑的眼睛。

“事到如今你还觉得我只是胡闹吗？”

阿周那湿润的眼眶仿佛蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，他深吸了一口气，颤抖地说道：“别的都可以，但不要在这种事情上开玩笑……如果这是玩笑的话，对我来说也未免太残忍了。”

“……”

“因为我……我是真的非常喜欢你。”

明知这份激荡的感情是禁忌，却还是会难以自拔地深陷其中。

这样堕落的自己，会被马达夫讨厌吗？

“帕斯……我也喜欢你。这不是玩笑。”

泛红的眼角像是染上了一层朱砂的眼影，奎师那低下头，拨开他额前的发丝，阿周那摇了摇头，声音已经变得喑哑，

“这会有损你的名誉。”

“名誉？在我小时候，雅首达妈妈常叫我卡拉（黑色的），黑色之人害怕什么抹黑？”

额头上的提拉克紧紧地贴在了一起，近得能听见彼此的呼吸，两人四目相对，早已无需任何言语。

奎师那解开了绑在阿周那手腕上的束缚，让他的帕斯背靠水池的边缘，阿周那轻轻环住了友人孔雀一样的脖颈，蜻蜓点水般印上一吻。

一丝不挂的二人如同赤子，在彼此之间也没有任何需要隐藏。露珠顺着被打湿的发丝流滴落在弓手胸前优美的曲线上，奎师那紧贴着阿周那的胸口，当头上的孔雀翎扫过友人的喉结，耳边传来了低沉的笑声。

“要我取下来吗？”

他一边说着，一边调皮地摆动着脑袋，孔雀翎不安分地在他敏感的脖颈上蹭来蹭去，惹得友人哭笑不得，他强忍住嘴边的笑声，无奈地说道：

“无妨……我并不讨厌……”

马达夫戴着孔雀翎的样子很美……

虽然他羞于亲口承认，但在奎师那面前他就像一张白纸，根本藏不住任何心思。

这幅唯独会在自己面前呈现出来的，毫无防备的模样……对于奎师那来说又何尝不是不可多得的绝景呢？

“太可爱了，这样的帕斯……”

耳垂上湿润的触觉近乎要将他麻醉，下一秒，他的腿被抬起，折向胸前，池中的温水随着他被打开的身体窜进了他的腹中，

“马达夫、等——”

还没等阿周那说完，奎师那热情又疯狂地咬住了他已经出血的双唇，一个深吻便封住了他所有的话语，随之而来的是下身被撕裂的痛感，即便是再擅长忍耐，突如其来的扩张与灼痛依旧令他当场叫出声来。

“唔————”

腹中的异物并未给他太多喘息的时间，如一条灵蛇在尚未开拓的角落四处游窜着，阿周那感觉腰部一阵发软，身为武人的体力和耐力在这种陌生的痛楚面前并没能起太大的作用。

“别怕，会好起来的。”

那个充满诱惑的声音在耳边回响着，拍打的水声带来的羞耻和无处宣泄的痛感令阿周那的眼角挂满了露水，他唯有死死地抱着奎师那的后颈，如同垂死挣扎的溺水者。

“马达夫……”

他害怕自己会抓伤马达夫的后背，于是将带血的手指深深刺进了自己的小臂，想要转移疼痛，可是伴随着那份疼痛的还有另一种电流般的感觉，在他全身肆意游走着，仿佛要撬开什么。

幽静的庭院内，搅拌的水声格外刺耳，可阿周那根本没有心思去观察周围是否还会有别人……

“不要看……”

当奎师那抬手要拭去他眼角的泪水，那双璀璨的莲目映出了自己意乱情迷的模样，让阿周那自惭形秽地移开了眼睛。

阿周那扶着水池的边缘，想要逃离出去，却被紧紧钳住了紧致的腰腹，从腹中抽离的凶器再一次从背后贯穿了他的身体，

“帕斯……不许躲着我。”

灼热的吐息打在他的后颈上，马达夫的声音有些阴沉，像是在惩戒他的行为，这一次的侵入更加深入，也更加猛烈，不给他留任何余地，仅仅是承受这一次又一次的撕裂与入侵就近乎耗尽了他所有的力气。

“哈、啊——”

他的脑海在不断的冲击中陷入一片空白，他的身体不住地颤抖着，后背上渗满了冷汗。在愈发激烈的交缠中，奎师那也渐渐失去了余裕，情不自禁地想要在他健美的躯体上烙下自己的印记。

“不行……那里会被看到……”

阿周那还没说完，脖颈上动脉的位置被狠狠地吮吸了一口，

“会吗？我们试试看吧。”

奎师那说完，在弓手的蝴蝶骨上啃咬了起来，他背部的曲线如同迦楼罗的双翼般，绚烂夺目又充斥着力量，随着他的每一次挺进上下起伏，

“马达夫——我已经……”

难以言喻的痛楚与欢愉撞击着他的神经，所有感官都在尖叫着，渴望得到释放……奎师那扼住了那只即将咆哮的野兽，带有魔力的嗓音像是在驯化一头幼狮。

“耐心点……”

细碎的呻吟与喘息即便是在他极力压抑后还是接连不断地漏了出来，奎师那总是能精准地找到他敏感的深处，逼迫他冲出理智的束缚，发出令他难以启齿的叫声……

炫目的白光让阿周那陷入一阵恍惚，温热的吐息扑腾在他冰凉的后背上。在他昏迷在池中之前，突如其来的凉意将他的神智拉了回来。

等他完全清醒之时，友人已将他抱出池中，用布料擦拭着他微微卷曲的发丝。

“怎么了，马达夫？”

透过浴池边的全身镜，阿周那发现美发者的脸越凑越近，这让他好不容易冷却下来的脸庞再次升温，奎师那并未回答，只是双手穿过胳膊下环住了他的胸膛。

“答应我，不要去做傻事。”

“我……”

阿周那抬起沾着血迹的左手，郑重地覆在了友人的手背上。

“放心吧，马达夫……有你在身边，我是不会做傻事的。”

天授的英雄仿佛已经冷静了下来，那双黑曜石般的眼睛显得格外恭顺，可是，这样的目光却隐约让奎师那感到一丝违和与不安。

奎师那是多么希望那只是自己的胡思乱想。

“不许骗我。”

那个低沉的声音既像是命令，又像是恳求。回应他的是一个誓约般的吻，阿周那反手勾住了友人的脖颈，侧过头主动迎上了他饱满的双唇。

看来稍后还得再清洗一次才行……奎师那这么想着，环在友人胸前的手向下滑去。

双腿被分开，下腹暴露在空气中冰冷感觉令阿周那打了个寒颤。

“等等……能否不要在这……”

全身镜映出了他羞耻的姿态，以及泛着潮红的面孔，阿周那依旧下意识地想要移开视线，却被友人捉住下巴，正对着镜面。

“让我从每个角度都能好好看着你。”

美发者挑逗地咬着阿周那的耳垂，托住腘窝的手顺着他大腿上起伏的弧线探向了他的腿间。

当辩才天女诞生时，梵天看着这个女儿陷入了情欲之中。他的目光紧紧的盯着辩才天女的身姿与面容，身为女儿的辩才天女本能的躲避着梵天的目光，但不论辩才天女躲到东南西北各个方向，都能够被梵天看到，于是辩才天女飞到了天上，这时梵天又长出了第五个脑袋，望向天空中的辩才天女，后来梵天就娶了被自己创造出来的辩才天女为妻。

这一举动引起了湿婆的震怒，因为湿婆是一切法则与正法的守护者。父亲与女儿的相结合，已经违背了世间的正法。愤怒的湿婆砍掉了因贪图辩才天女而生出的头。

有人说，这个故事告诉人们违背正法的爱情是注定受到诅咒的。

然而，倘若连创世神也会因情欲而打破禁忌，凡夫之人又如何得以幸免？

“呜…………不要看……马达夫，求你不要再看了……”

镜中的自己简直狼狈得不能用言语来形容，胸前被蹂躏到肿胀的花蕾，脖颈上若隐若现的印记，埋在他腹中依旧在上蹿下跳的凸起，股间再次苏醒的凶兽，以及黝黑的皮肤上显而易见的白色……

这些不堪入目的画面正发生在阿周那自己身上……

而平日里最擅长克制的他现在竟完全失去了自己惯有的矜持，屈服在欲念之中，露出如此放荡不堪的表情……

“没关系，这样的帕斯我也非常喜欢。”

蝴蝶般翩飞的睫毛摩挲着他的颈窝，然而这短暂的温存很快被惊惶与不安取代，皮带发出的声音与异样的触感令他猛然惊醒，再向镜中看去，他腿间的野兽已被牢牢套住……

“不、不要这样……”

“帕斯总是这么不听话，我不是说过，要耐心地等着我吗？”

快感不断累积，前端的欲望无处宣泄，埋在射手腹中的灵蛇却愈发不受控制，奎师那将手指伸进他的齿间，与他的唇舌交缠，阿周那害怕咬伤友人的手，原本靠着咬破嘴唇压抑下去的叫声更是不受控制地被释放出来。

凉亭外，原本已经停止的大雨不知何时又起，喧嚣的风雨声一时间盖过了所有声音，包括凉亭下充满爱欲的喘息。

当怀中的男子在激烈的巅峰后陷入昏睡，奎师那低下头，情不自禁地轻吻起阿周那颤抖的睫毛。

“晚安，我的帕斯，我的……那罗。”

阿周那再一次苏醒的时候，雨声已经消失了。幽静的夜晚只剩下窸窸窣窣的蝉鸣。马达夫就躺在他身边，鸦羽般的长发上依旧残留着清馨的莲香。他恋恋不舍地亲吻着友人的发梢，随后悄无声息地换上了洁白的战袍。

马达夫……

你是唯一一个能让我感到安心的人。

因此，我才更加希望能成为你的骄傲。

既然在预言中，我是注定会杀死盎伽王的人，那么……就让我拥抱这份使命吧。


End file.
